The Angel of Uruguay
by taikopigeon
Summary: When Candace gets an unexpected visit from her friend, Stacy, an Ambassador with an urgent plea for what seems to be a request to save Stacy's newborn infant son, John. She must enlist the help of her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, FBI consultants who are now tasked with digging into the dangerous world of Drug Trafficking in Uruguay. Will they be able find him before it is too late?


**A/N: Hey guys, Taikopigeon here with a new story. I've been trying to finish my other fics, but have run into writers block with each, so hopefully I can introduce this story for your enjoyment.**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, but my OC's**

**A/N; Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another one of those sunny days in Danville. Candace Johnson was out in the park playing with her eldest daughter Amanda. She watched as her beautiful four year old daughter ran with the other children of the neighborhood. She smiled when she ran after a few boys in a game of tag. The skies were blue and it was a nice seventy-three degrees outside.

_What a lovely day_ , she thought to herself as she dove into her book. She began reading it for a few more minutes before looking up to find a tall Asian woman with two guards beside her. It took her no more than two or three seconds to figure out who was standing in front of her:

"Stacy!" she cried joyfully embracing her friend. "How have you been?"

Stacy smiled weakly, "I've been better."

Something in Stacy's voice and demeanor automatically sent bells ringing in her head. She wasn't sure what was happening, but decided to continue.

"What brings you over here?" she asked, taking a walk with her friend.

"Umm…personal business." Stacy answered vaguely.

"Would you mind sharing that _personal business_ with me?"

"Umm…well…" Stacy began, but was interrupted when Amanda ran up to Candace and gave her a hug.

"Well hello there silly thing." Candace giggled,

"Who's that mommy?" Amanda asked, pointing to Stacy.

"Her? She's your Auntie Stacy, my best friend."

As Candace set Amanda on the ground, Amanda had run up and given Stacy a great big hug.

Stacy smiled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. She embraced Amanda with a great big hug. As she set Amanda down, Amanda continued rambling on and on about what little girls want or need. Candace giggled, but couldn't help but notice her friends strange demeanor as they walked home. After a few minutes, they had finally managed to reach Candace's neighborhood. The neighborhood was relatively new in Danville and many of the houses were cheap, allowing many families from across the town to move in and open up free spaces downtown. Candace, Stacy, Amanda, and the two guards behind her entered the small two story home. Amanda had run off to the playroom to watch TV while the two guards stood by at the door as Candace and Stacy talked. They had begun to talk about many things, their husbands were the first topic at hand, but it then slowly began drifting towards why Stacy was really here.

"So how's life as Ambassador in Uruguay been?" Candace asked, sipping her tea.

"It's been fun, a little tough though." Stacy answered.

"How so?"

"Oh the usual 'What's America Like?' questions and the occasional 'oh you're from America? Cool'."

"I see… Say Stace?"

"Hm?"

"I've noticed something's come up Stacy, you're not your usual cheery self. What's happening?"

Stacy was reluctantly looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. She beckoned Candace to come in closer. Once she was closer,

"Something bad happened Candace."

"What? What happened?" Candace pleaded.

"I…I can't…" Stacy finally said, breaking down.

"You can! I won't tell anyone!"

She felt Stacy grab her by the shirt collar

"There are people after me!" she strained "They already kidnapped…"

Candace tried to ask her what was wrong, but she had already run out of the house with her two body guards already following her.

She sighed heavily.

_What is going on?_ She thought _Why is Stacy here?_

She stood up and walked toward the phone, intent on calling two people who she knew had some connections.

"Thanks for meeting me here boys." Candace greeted as she hugged Phineas, then Ferb. "I hope I'm not bothering you from your…_invention_ building, or whatever it is the heck you build."

They each took their seats at the café table.

"Not at all, we just finished an order early, so you caught us at a good time. What's up?" Phineas asked, opening the menu.

"Well, Stacy's back in town."

"Stacy's back?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, but…"

"How's she been?"

"She's been good, but…"

"Her and the baby doing fine?"

"That's the thing, whenever I tried to mention her baby, she just cried."

"Did something bad happen?" Phineas asked, concerned.

"That's what I'm afraid of, that something did happen."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Phineas asked, exchanging confused looks.

"You guys are still consultants for the FBI right?"

"Right, but I still don't see…"

"Just…hear me out Phineas." Candace interrupted

Phineas shut his mouth and let her talk.

"Can you just see if everything's ok?"

"Well…" Phineas began.

"Please?" Candace pleaded, taking her brother's hand.

Phineas looked into her eyes. He couldn't say no could he? He at least had to try.

He sighed heavily and nodded. "We'll take a look."

"Ohh thank you so much!" she cried, hugging her brother.

"You owe us though," Phineas joked, taking his order from the waitress.

"Yeah, right." Candace laughed.

They sat and enjoyed their coffee before heading their separate ways…

"I just hope everything's ok with Stacy." Phineas said, getting into their car.

"Well, there is always something in cases like these…" Ferb noted, taking his seat.

"Yeah…" Phineas muttered, secretly hoping that all was well and that nothing drastic would have to be done.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! If this chapter receives some good reviews, I shall post Chapter 2 **


End file.
